


my heart, it will be open (and I'll try to give it)

by flustraaa



Series: the one where Alec has a secret [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec just disappears sometimes, Assassin Alec Lightwood, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Eventually bfs tho, Friends With Benefits, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is a makeup guru, Secretive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: alec disappears, and reappears bruised and battered. magnus wants to know the truth, but he refuses to be detered. looks can be deceiving, after all.





	my heart, it will be open (and I'll try to give it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel to the other two assassin aus but it really can be read if whatever order i guess.

When Magnus wakes, Alexander is _nowhere_ to be found. And suddenly, there’s a crushing fear that this doctor, the ones he’s worked with and slowly managed to fall for has ghosted him, thinking nothing more of the evening—that Magnus had cherished— as more than a one night stand.

He heaves out a sigh, laying out a hand against the perfectly tucked covers where Alec had landed besides him, finding them cold as suspected. Alec hasn’t been here in hours, though Magnus distinctly remembers nodding off to soft snores.

Pushing down the morbid feelings, Magnus finds his way to his shower, changing into a royal blue silk button down and dress pants. He adds a few necklaces for a bit extra, fully intent on approaching Alexander when he finds him.

He rustles through the boards of people on the New York streets, wrapped in a jacket and sweater, collar peaking out from beneath. He’s almost completely frozen over when he reaches the hospital, climbing the stairs to his office at the ENT wing. He tugs on the door to find it open, which he absently notes as odd until he understands why it’s open.

The head of the surgery wing is sitting on his desk, a coffee and neatly wrapped up sandwich to the side of him and a perfect smile forming on his lips at the sight of Magnus.

“Doctor Lightwood,” Magnus simpers, grievances forgotten, “What are you doing _here_?”

He looks Alec over, though his eyes halt on a bruise clouding his jaw, covered in a poor attempt at makeup.

“Sorry I had to leave this morning. I did however, bring you coffee and a bagel to apologise because you mean far more to me than my actions may lead you to believe,” He proclaims, voice gentle and sweet with the tone that only Alec seems capable of.

“Are you alright?” He blurts it, unintentionally, closing the space between them, laying two fingers near the bruise, “Because, my dear, while I am spectacularly inclined to give hickeys, this is not my work.”

Alec doesn’t flinch, as if he’s endured far worse, only sending a bashful smile and covering Magnus’ hand with his own, “I was mugged on my way back this morning.”

Magnus’ eyes snap back to Alec, who’s still looking at him with warm eyes, like he hasn’t dropped startling news, “Oh— darling, are you okay?”

Alec nods, sending Magnus a tender smile, “I’m fine, I only covered it so my patients don’t think I’m going around getting into bar fights.”

Magnus tsks, shaking his head. “This won’t do, my under eye concealer should match your skin.”

He breaks away, reaching into his backpack, pulling out his back of makeup. Magnus closes the space between them once more, running a green stick that Alec can’t identify, blending it lightly with two fingers. He then takes the sponge-textured-thing that his sister uses, adding splotches of ivory to his skin.

After a few moments, Magnus nods in satisfaction, before breaking away, “There, much better.”

“Thank you,” Alec susurrates, eyes flickering down to Magnus lips, “Next time we get together, I will try not to be needed elsewhere.”

“Oh, yeah? Where _did you_ disappear off to?” Magnus breathes, listing foreword slightly.

Alec never answers, taking Magnus’ movements as bait and leaning in to touch their lips together.

Magnus finds a space, just the right size between Alec’s legs where he sits on the table, and they kiss for a few long minutes.

When they break apart, it’s because Alec’s pager has gone off, “Leaving me again, darling?”

“I’m afraid so,” Alec drones, eyes rolling in fond exasperation.

Cerulean eyes glance down at his wrist watch, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead, “Duty calls. I’ll see you soon.”

He rises to his full height, pressing a final peck to Magnus cheek, only to be stopped at the doorframe by Magnus’ voice.

“So, does this mean we’re... together?” Magnus asks, a smile forming on his lips when he sees the light in Alec’s eyes.

“If you’d like to be, I would gladly accept the title of _Magnus Bane’s Boyfriend_ ,” Alec whispers, lips forming a beaming grin.

“Go _save some lives_ , _Magnus Bane’s Boyfriend_ ,” Magnus teases impishly, a frown tugging at his lips when there’s a flash of something that resembles guilt in Alec’s eyes.

As quickly as it comes, however, it’s gone.

Alec mock salutes, and heads out the door, leaving Magnus to wonder what the _hell_ that last look _meant_.

 


End file.
